You Shouldn't Have Done That
by YouKnowYouLoveMeGleekTVDLoVer
Summary: What if Veronica listened to what Logan had to say in 'The Bitch is Back? LoVe!


**AN/ The thing I hated the most about the ending of the series, other than the fact that it ended, is that Logan and Veronica did not officially become a couple again. In my world they will always end up together. The writers also said that LoVe was endgame. If only it hadn't ended...**

**What if Veronica listened to Logan in the final episode?  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**~~VM~~  
**

"Veronica?" Logan calls out causing Veronica to look over her shoulder. "Hello?" He calls out again.

Veronica glances at her dad, and then walks out to the outer office. She comes to a sudden halt as she notices one of Logan's fists is very bloody and his sweat-drenched face. She takes a deep breath and shuts the door to her father's office.

"Veronica...there's something you should know," His voice and appearance makes her become very concerned.

She takes a step forward towards him and gasps, "Oh my god Logan, what happened to you?"

She bits her lip and glances at her father's office door; she thinks it wouldn't be a good idea for her dad to see this.

"Wait, I'll be back," She goes back and opens her dad's office.

"Dad, I have to go, I'll see you later okay?" She says trying to remain calm and praying her father doesn't sense her behaviour change or at least lets it go.

"Is everything okay?" Her father's concerned voice asks.

"Yeah, uh something came up," She replies not exactly sure what to say.

"Okay Veronica, be careful."

She nods and takes her bag, going toward Logan, "We should probably talk somewhere else," Her voice low so her father doesn't hear.

"Okay," Logan says with relief, he thought Veronica would have chased him out rather than hear him out.

They drive to the beach in Veronica's car, when she had looked at his bruised hand and argued that he shouldn't drive or they will hurt more.

"Logan, what happened?" Her face holds concern as she voices her question when she stopped the car. She fiddles around finding a first aid kit.

"There's a video of you. Dick got a-hold of it somehow," his voice is strained and her brow furrows but she takes his hand and begins to clean his cuts.

"Am I singing karaoke?" She jokes, wondering what video it could possibly be that Logan needed to warn her about it.

Logan shakes his head, "No, it's you and Piz having sex."

Veronica lets out a forced laugh as she wraps the bandage around his hands. "Unless it's a video from the future, that's not possible. We haven't had sex."

Logan feels a sense of relieve, "Okay. Well, I mean, you were naked and fooling around. I assumed. And I thought you should know."

"Oh, thanks, now I know," She says feeling embarrassed, she doesn't know why but the thought of Logan thinking she was with someone else like that makes her feel a bit queasy.  
**  
**"Well, I guess you should see this," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a computer disc.

The marks on him gather her attention, she cleans those first and leaving the disc still in his hand.

"Why are you bruised?" She asks softly, getting closer to him. Her breath hitches a bit at the close contact.

Logan doesn't answer.

"What happened, Logan?" Her voice starting to break as she remember the last time her came up bruised to her door step. She remembers that night all too clearly and she's afraid of what he'll tell her this time.

Logan is surprised at her tone but it gives him hope, "I found Piz. We sort of had it out."

Veronica gasps and pulls away from him. She opens the door and stands outside of her car.

Logan does the same, leaving the disc in her car, "I knew you wouldn't let him tape you like that."

He stands on one end of the car and she stands on the other. Veronica surges forward, her hands cutting the air.

"Stop. Just stop. I don't know why you're involved with this or what the hell is on that thing, but it's not gonna be me. Piz and I have never had sex! It's not me!" Veronica shakes her head frantically, her eyes starting to sting with tears.

Logan looks at her with concern and leaps to her side capturing her in a hug, she doesn't do anything for a few seconds but with Logan hugging her, she can't help but to hug him back and she thinks if Logan's hugging her like this it must be bad.

"It's not me, Logan," She doesn't let the tears fall.

"Veronica..." Logan doesn't know what to say. He hates that Veronica's in this condition, he feels better for beating up Piz; because Piz did this to her.

"I didn't have sex with Piz, I didn't have sex with anybody after you," she mumbles into his chest.

He feels better at her words; he knows that Veronica wouldn't just have sex with anyone. He nods not knowing what to say, it was her on the video but they didn't have sex.

"You need to see the video," Logan whispers.

Veronica breaks their hug and looks at him unsure; he smiles a little, giving her some reassurance and support.

Veronica drives them back so that Logan can get his car, she didn't want to watch it with Logan. He had seen it already but still, it didn't feel right. They say their goodbyes and Veronica goes back in the office.

She's relieved that her dad isn't there; she loads the disc into her laptop, in front of her as she sits at her desk. She punches a few keys and stares at the screen in horror.

~~VM~~  
Veronica steps back from the door to Piz and Wallace's dorm room and is upset that neither is there. She hears Wallace's voice.

"Slowly, bro."

Veronica looks up the corridor. She is stricken by the sight of Wallace holding up Piz, helping him walk. Piz's face is badly discoloured and he is clasping his midriff.

"You got to take it slow."  
**  
**"How does walking make my ribs hurt?" He sees Veronica waiting for them, her face full of compassion, "You should see the other guy. His hands, particularly, I-I tore those things up."

When they enter the room Piz is sits on his bed, still holding his ribs. Veronica joins him on the bed with a bowl of water and a cloth. Wallace is pacing like a caged cat.

"He didn't really give me a reason. He sort of just burst into the deejay booth and started whaling on me."  
**  
**"He's got bruised ribs. His eye's all jacked up."

"Not...not really helping."  
**  
**"Look, you didn't lose a fight, Piz. It was a drive-by, man."  
**  
**"I guess he was pissed about that thing that happened at the beach?"

Veronica gives a sharp intake of breath; she had remained silent since she entered. She was ready to break up with Piz but seeing his state, she can't. Yet she has a difficult time containing her anger at them speaking about Logan that way. Logan always had a good reason, she had doubted Logan numerous times but today she had realized that he's always looking out for her. She always placed blame on him but yet he was always there. And she only realized that now. Maybe if she had realized it sooner, this wouldn't be happening.

Piz turns to Veronica, "I think he still likes you."  
**  
**"He…saw a video of us fooling around," Her voice is stiff.  
**  
**"Yeah, I'm on morphine. What?"  
**  
**"There's a video, taken right here in this very room, of us, Adam-and-Eve-style, getting familiar. So, um, here's my question. Is this a thing you do that maybe you forgot to mention?" Her voice is starting to crack.

Piz looks horrified, "Veronica!"  
**  
**"Just now is the time to come clean."

Piz stares at her tragically, "You really think I would do that?"

Her eyes are tearful and her voice carries the same emotion that her eyes show, "I- I don't know, everything it just doesn't make sense!"

"So there's an actual video. Well, where did Logan get it?" Piz asks and Veronica looks at him in disbelieve, _why is he so calm? And he didn't deny it_, she thinks._  
_**  
**"I was about to go have a talk with him anyway. So maybe I can get some answers."

Wallace heads for the door but Veronica stops him as she calls his name warningly, "Wallace."  
**  
**"Oh, we're having a conversation."  
**  
**"What did you expect him to do when he saw the video?" She bursts out; she remembers Logan's state when he arrived, his caring nature. Piz didn't even try to comfort her.

"You thought he was gonna let it go? Do you remember what happened the last time?" She looks at Wallace, shaking her head. She had hoped that Wallace would understand a little.

"Let me remind you. The last time his girlfriend was recorded having sex, she got bashed in her head," She yells as her tears flow freely as she remembers Lilly and as she thinks about what Logan must have thought and felt.

"And the last time, it was the person that she was in the video with," She swallows trying to take back her tears.

"You know what's so weird? That I blamed Logan for everything but it never was his fault, it was always the person that I least expected," she sobs as she realizes her past mistakes and how Logan had always been there for here, forgiving her for her mistakes and accusations.

"I'm not blaming Logan again, I don't agree that what he did was right but I understand why he did it," She wipes the tears out of her face.

"And I'm gonna find out who did it this time and make them pay, whoever it was, even if it was you," She looks at Piz, her face full of tears and goes for the door.

"Ex girlfriend," Piz's voice stops her just as she was about to open the door. She doesn't say anything or turn back, "You were his ex girlfriend, I guess you're my ex girlfriend now."

Veronica swallows but again doesn't respond, she opens the door and leaves.

"He's all yours, Veronica," Parker whispers and Veronica looks surprised.  
**  
**"Not why I'm here."

Parker sighs deeply before stepping towards the empty lift.

"You know, it doesn't even matter anymore."

Veronica continues to watch her with concern as she pushes the button and the lift doors close.

The suite doors open, Veronica's face is set hard as she speaks, "We need to have a chat," he looks surprised and a bit scared, not expecting her anger to be directed at him.

She marches in, he tries to get out of her way but she points a finger at him, "You! Sit!" She orders the blonde surfer; he looks wide eyed and swallows obeying her.

"What's up, V?" Dick asks innocently.

"If you had to bet?"

"Look, from a guy's perspective, the video just made your stock go up. You looked great. Enthusiasm — always a plus-"

"It's like you're this giant jackass piñata begging for someone to beat the candy out of you."

Dick's reaction indicates that this is a fair assessment.

"Where'd you get the video?"

"Someone emailed it to me."

"Who?"

Dick shrugs extravagantly.

"Get your computer."

"I probably deleted-"

"After all these years, do you not instinctively fear me? Maybe you should write yourself a note."

Dick is sombre considering this and finally gives up the fight. He grabs his laptop, setting it up on the ottoman. Veronica sits next to him. She impatiently taps the keyboard, quickly bringing up the relevant email.

"Chip Diller. You didn't know it was from Chip?"

Protesting, Dick points to the screen, "Well, see how many emails I get?"

"You forwarded it to your whole address book?"

"It was instinct. I always forward porn," Dick looks to redeem himself in her eyes, "When it's good."

"You are going to be so popular in hell," Veronica taps a few more keys and jumps up when she's done.

"Veronica?" Logan asks surprised that she's here, more especially talking to Dick.

"Logan," She says.

"What's going on?" Logan looks back and forth between the two.

Dick looks wide eyed hoping Veronica doesn't tell Logan that he gave her a hard time, "Uh V wanted to know the person who sent me the video."

_What? Dude I'm not stupid, saying anything rude about Ronnie right now, he'd probably beat me up. Truth with Logan is always the best option or he'd wanna have a 'chat' when Ronnie leaves._

Veronica looks at Dick with a risen eye brow but doesn't say anything, Dick retreats to his room.

"He's got broken ribs and stitches," Veronica finally says, not angry or accusing and her lack of emotion and quietness makes Logan feel uneasy.

"That's it?" He asks and she's unsure if he means, if that's all the damage he caused or if that's all she's going to say.

"You shouldn't have done that, Logan," Her voice is sad, because really she'd feel a whole lot better about the break up if he hadn't but he had.

"You didn't know he was taping you!" He defends.

"I don't know if he did it or not Logan but you can't just beat people up," She takes out a bit frustration on him.

"Oh come on Veronica. Who else would have or could have done that?" He shouts, ready for a battle. He had thought that Veronica would at least see his point of view after he'd spoken to her but he's not so sure anymore. He doesn't want to lose her and if she doesn't understand him, he just might.

"I don't know Logan! That's what I'm trying to find out!" She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Veronica-"

"If it was Piz, what more damage can I do? You already beat the shit outer him!" She yells with a bit of anger at his violence and that Piz is practically incapacitated so what revenge could she evict?

Her voice quietens down, "If it wasn't Piz, we made a mistake." A big mistake. If he was innocent, the poor boy would have been broken by her and Logan for no reason. If he was innocent... But she doesn't want to think about it.

She just wants to know the truth, she always has.

"We?" He questions surprised but hope filling him once again.

"You for beating him up, me for not believing him," She drops her head not wanting to think about it, if they were wrong...

_She believed in me? _"You think he did it?"

"I don't know Logan, I just don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Let me help you."

"I'm afraid that you'll beat all the suspects and I won't get my justice," She jokes and then looks concerned, "Logan, what was up with Parker?" She didn't want to bring it up, okay maybe she did but she doesn't want to talk about it, she just wants to know... She always wants to know! She internally groans at her inquisitive nature, it always got her in trouble.

"What do you mean?" His voice carries curiosity.

He hopes that Parker didn't have a fight with Veronica; he doesn't want to get in between them. He shouldn't have done that to Parker but she was there and she was nice. So maybe he wanted to make Veronica jealous, he was desperate for his love...

Was he wrong? Maybe. Maybe if he hadn't dated Parker, Veronica wouldn't have dated Piz and maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe... He could maybe and what if his entire life but it's not gonna change anything. All he can do is help Veronica, prove that his grown and win her back. He still hopes...

"On my way in she said 'he's all yours'."

"Ah, we broke up." He watches her reaction and he somehow senses a relief from her. He knows that she's carefully masking her reaction. He wonders if that's a good thing.

"I'm sorry," She says because that's what you're supposed to say, right?

"Yeah, uh it wasn't gonna last anyway."

Veronica nods, "Neither were Piz and I." She wants to say more but she can't and she shouldn't.

~~VM~~

After Veronica paid Gory a visit, she had sat at home and listened to the bug she put in Gory's room. She had discovered that she needed to find a fraternity that did late spring rush and she needed to search Wallace and Piz's dorm room. _God why didn't I think of doing that sooner?_

She forces herself to watch that horrid video again, to see the position of the camera and gets snap shots to compare with.

~~VM~~

She hadn't spoken to Wallace or Piz since the three had been in this room. She wonders if Wallace is angry at her, he probably is but she couldn't be with Piz, for a lot of reasons. Another thing is she can't make herself look at him until she gets over this video and the only way for that is to find out who did it.

She uses the key card that Wallace had given her, after the rape incident, he felt that it would be better. She is thankful that the room is empty, she uses the chair to climb and stand near possible positions that the video could have been taken.

She finally finds the position but the door opens before she can search for the device, if it was still there.

"Veronica?" Wallace's voice was heard and Veronica lets out a sigh of relief that it wasn't her recent ex. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl visit her bff?" She asks trying to play it off but she knows it won't work.

"You should have thought about that before you stood here and broke my roommate's heart after Logan broke his bones," his tone is harsh and Veronica flinches a bit.

"What was I supposed to do Wallace? Do you have any idea what I've been through?" She can't help it, she knows it sounds selfish but he's _her_ best friend and he hasn't even spoken to her since then but she can't really blame him even though her voice says otherwise.

"Yeah, it's all about you Veronica," His voice is so bitter it reminds her of the last time they had a fight.

"_Well why does it have to be about you all the time? Look, Jackie's right about one thing..." __He laughs bitterly. "__It's your world, I just live in it."_

"And I'm sure Logan would have had a joy comforting you," He sneers and she looks at him in shock and disbelieve.

"No, all Logan wants to do is help me, even after I've been horrible to him but my best friend doesn't give a shit that my life is falling apart," She kind of regrets saying that at the look at his face.

"I warned you Veronica, that you should just let him down gently. What am I supposed to do? He's my friend too," His voice loses the bitterness and it's sad?

"I get that," She tries to make amends, "I'm sorry _if_ I was wrong," Her voice is strong and firm.

"You're not always right Veronica."

"I know that okay? But I'm not always wrong either."

"What are you doing on that chair?"

"I was looking for the camera. After finding the possible positions, this was the best possibility," She answers looking up.

"You think there's a camera, there?"

"It has to be or else that means someone took it out."She searches but finds nothing, "There's nothing here Wallace."

"What?"

"The camera was here but it's not now, was anyone else here besides you and Piz?"

"As far as I know Piz and I have been the only people here, with the exception of you, usually Piz brags when he gets visitors."

"Wallace, someone planted the camera here and said someone had to have taken it out," she lets out a disappointed sigh. "Did you take anything that was supposed to be here?"

Wallace thinks for a moment and he looks at her wide eyed, "Yeah, my airplane."

"Did you install a camera in there?" She wasn't accusing him; it's just that someone could have used that camera. Someone who knew that there was a camera there to use.

"What? No."

"Okay, I believe you," She reassures. "Wallace that only leaves one person."

Wallace looks stricken and shocked. "Veronica, it wasn't Piz."

"What?" Disbelieve evident in her voice. "Wallace, process of elimination, it wasn't you and it wasn't me."

"Ever heard about the Castle?" Wallace says nervously and Veronica raises her eyebrows

"I think I've heard something about it."

**~~VM~~**  
_So here's what I know:_

_The reason I got taped was because of the Castle. They had wanted Wallace and not me but it didn't stop them, him from posting the video. Gory is probably somehow part of the castle and he saw the video hence realising it to the public. _

_Here's what I need to know: _

_Who planted the bug and where'd it go?_

_Piz is the only one who could have gotten the camera in and out, as far as I know. If it was Piz, then why? And how is he and Gory connected?_

_According to Nish the wealthiest men are involved. Who is the wealthiest man in Neptune?  
Jake Kane._

_If I can get to him I would get all my answers. Next step, pay Jake Kane a visit._

Veronica decides that it's better now than later, she heads out but is stopped by the chest of one Logan Echolls.

"Hey Veronica," Logan greets the stunned blonde girl.

"Hey Logan," She greets back and lets him in, "What are you doing here?"

"Remember I said I would help?" She nods. "Here I am," he smiles.

"Logan-"

"Veronica, I can tell that you've spent every waking moment on this, let me help. Besides I need to know if I need to apologise or not."

"Apologise?" She looks confused and then she figures out why and then she grins, "You?"

"Yeah," He smiles at her manner; it's been way to long since he's been like this with her, "If we're wrong that is."

Veronica looks at him in awe, _he's growing up?_

"So what have we got?" He asks as he sits down.

Veronica shares her knowledge with him, she debated on the idea but she has to admit she needs all the help she can get, even if she doesn't want to because she has to end this before her dad finds out.

"What were you planning on doing?" Logan says and Veronica hesitates, "I know that look."

"What look?" She smiles trying to hide whatever it is that he thinks he's seen.

"You're up to something look."

"This look?" She gestures to her face, "This is the face of innocence."

"Mm Hmm," He shakes his head "So where were you going before I arrived?"

"I'm psychic, I knew that you were coming," she smirks; he looks at her and shakes his head. She hesitantly decides to tell him her plan.

"Jake Kane," She starts and swallows, telling him her plan.

"I don't think you should do that," Logan looks at her with concern.

"What? Why?" She frowns; she had thought her plan was good.

"Veronica, it's not only dangerous, you're risking a lot. Your dad's running the election. Imagine how that's going to affect him, if you got caught; he wouldn't let you go to jail; I bet he'll destroy the evidence, if there are any. And are you positive that the information is there and that Mac can do all this in time?"

"Since when did you become the logical one?" She jokes but shakes her head, "How else do I get the dirt on Gory? And no, you can't beat him."

She gets an idea.

"Logan, what if we did my plan but made sure there was no evidence or cops involved," Logan looks at her expectantly.

"Jake won't go to my dad if I have information against him," She says knowingly, "If he's distracted he wouldn't even know it's gone."

Logan's expression's is one that says 'and how are we gonna do that?'

Veronica smiles, "You, my dear, are going to distract one Jake Kane."

"How am I going to do that?" He asks, "I'm not exactly his favourite person."

"You said that you wanted to help," she pouts.

"Yeah I do, what am I possibly going to speak to him about?" He asks unable to say no.

Veronica grins once again, "I know what will keep him busy even longer than we need him to be." Logan looks unsure and Veronica says, "Logan, if you distract him my plan will go out without a hitch."

"Fine, tell me your distraction plan, oh great one."

~~VM~~

"Mr Kane," Logan says as he enters.

"Logan, what can I do for you?" The elder Kane is visibly surprised by the visit.

"I came here to talk to you about Duncan," Logan replies completely serious.

Jake looks at him in shock, Logan inwardly sighs, it was the only topic that would hold Jake's attention.

"Duncan?"

"I want to find him," Logan speaks with clear determination. "I know how to get him into the country without going to jail but I need your help."

Jake looks at the boy wide eyed but his features conclude that he will not turn down Logan's offer.

~~VM~~

"Confessions from every member of the Castle since its inception. Twenty years of transcriptions. And we have thirty years of audio, and thirty years of video."  
**  
**"Why do they do it?"

"No one spills the Castle's secrets because they know what they risk."

"Most of them aren't guilty of putting that video of you out there."

"But this guy is. Gorya Sorokin."

On the Video Gory's voice is heard, "So...we, me and my cousin Stosh..."

"That's Piz's name" Veronica says in disbelieve, _cousins huh, _she shakes her head, well at least Logan and I won't be needing to apologise. Still I wished we were wrong about him.

Gory's voice continues, "Figured we'd go up to the mountain cabin, get loaded, and take the boat out. Parents didn't need to know. So we're getting high up on the balcony. And we hear a car pull up, and we hide, but we got a good angle. And we see my dad and Uncle Lev get out of a car. They open the trunk and pull a couple bodies out. They-they are bloody as hell. And so they drag the bodies into the workshop. And the next thing, we hear the power saw going. I always wondered why my dad put a woodshop up in the cabin. So the next thing you know, he and Uncle Lev are taking a couple hefty bags down to the boat-"

"Maybe I'll let Gory Sorokin keep his secrets," Veronica says shocked but shakes her head, "Hey Mac, can you maybe do me another favour?"

Mac nods

"There's a video-"

"Already taken care of; literally. When I found out about it, I knew you wouldn't want it out there," Mac replies reassuringly.

Veronica smiles, her voice is full of gratitude, "Thank you Mac, you really are the best."

~~VM~~

"You know Logan actually wanted to apologise to you," Her voice clearly disgusted as the boy walks into his dorm room.

"Veronica," He is no doubt surprised.

"Yeah, you know I felt so terrible about what happened but you," She shakes her head, "you deserved every hit Logan gave you." She thanks the heavens that she listened to Logan. That she understood Logan or else she would have lost Logan because of the guy that was actually guilty.

"Veronica, what's going on?" He walks toward her but she puts her hand up to stop him.

"You know, you forgot to mention how Gory is our cousin," Veronica says her eyes starting to glisten.

Piz looks shocked but Veronica continues, "I always wondered how they got the camera in and out, Wallace says no one was in here besides us."

"I didn't do anything," he finally defends.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" She shakes her head, wanting to tazer him but she looks at his bruises and stops herself, taking a deep breath.

"Yes," _how naive does he think I am?_ "You know he might be my cousin but that doesn't mean I had anything to do with this!"

"Why? Why'd you do it Piz?" She ignores his protests.

"I didn't do anything!" He yells once again.

"You knew about it, when I told you about the video you weren't shocked or anything," She says remembering that night.

"_There's a video, taken right here in this very room, of us, Adam-and-Eve-style, getting familiar." He looked confused and calm, that's what annoyed her "So, um, here's my question. Is this a thing you do that maybe you forgot to mention?" Her voice is starting to crack._

_Piz looks horrified, "Veronica!"_

"Only when I accused you," her eyes are piercing him.

"Why would I be ashamed of it? I was videoed with a super hot girl that I love," he hadn't meant for the 'L' word to slip out, and she couldn't believe he said that.

Veronica looks in disbelieve and she feels as though she might throw up, "Love? You don't know the first thing about love! If you loved me you wouldn't have let me be in that position."

"I didn't know!" He yells making Veronica get more agitated.

"I can't believe you're denying it, right now."

"I didn't know the camera was on, I swear," There he let more information slip, he should have just shut his mouth and let her go back to Logan.

"So you did know there was a camera there!" She yells frustrated.

"Yeah but it wasn't for us, it was for Wallace!" He defends again.

"Like that makes it any better!" She defends her friend, she can't believe his audacity.

"You don't understand Veronica."

"You're involved in the Russian Mob!" Her eyes widen.

"No I'm not, Gory is, not me." He wills himself to be honest with her, hoping for one last chance.

"I wanted a normal life Veronica, that's why I'm here but he, he followed me here."

"_Hey Stosh, how's Neptune treating you?" Gory grins at Piz taking him in a semi hug. _

_Piz looks at him stunned but finally gains his voice, "What are you doing here?"_

"I wanted a normal life so I created it."

"_Portland, or, well, just outside of Portland, this little suburb called Beaverton. Real salt of the earth people, you know, mini-van in every driveway, chicken in every pot," Piz explains._

"Where they never ask rhetorical questions?" Veronica retorts.

"I... He didn't want me to be here. We were like brothers but then there was this incident and I didn't want to be part of that so I left." Veronica wonder's if it's the same incident that Gory confessed to on the tape.

"_You need to come back, Stosh."_

"_No, I don't want to be a part of that," He said referring to what they had seen. "Here I can re-invent myself." _

"_Don't be naive Stosh, you can't just up and leave."_

"_I can, I did."_

"_Running away from the truth means you're weak. You can't hide from where you belong."_

"He asked for a favour. He said that he would let me live a normal life."

"_Please man, I just, this dude is hard to follow. It's not anything bad, I promise. He's gonna be recruited to, you can't tell anyone. I'm telling you because you're family and I need your help."_

"_Wallace is a good guy..."_

"_I know that's why we need guys like him on the Castle, Stosh. All I want you to do is place the camera in something that won't be suspicious. The information we get, he'll know about it but he won't know that it was you."_

_Piz looks unconvinced._

"_Stosh, if you do this, I will leave you to live your normal life, my ass is on the line man."_

"I didn't know about us being videoed Veronica, I promise. When you told me about the video of us, I called him when Wallace left for class."

"_What the hell happened to you?" Gory yelled angrily._

"_Did you make a video of Veronica and me?" Piz ignores the question that Gory asked._

"_No, you and Veronica made the video; I just let the world see." _

"_How could you man?" Piz shakes his head with disappointment._

"_Boo hoo, this will show everyone that you're a man. Not some weird country boy that you made yourself be. And this way the girl is all yours. You think that kid will want her now?"_

"_Yes," he snorts. "We broke up. She thinks I did it!"_

"_You were the one that set up the camera," Gory reminds._

"_Not for her, not for us."_

"_For her best friend," Gory shrugs as if saying there's no difference. "She'll be pissed either way so just play dumb and everything will be over. If she comes after me I can easily handle her."_

"_No, don't hurt her."_

"_Stosh, once she finds out I'm with the Russian mob, she won't even be ten feet of me. No worries bro."_

"_You shouldn't have done that."_

"_Look whatever, it's done. Do you want me to take care of the Echolls kid or will you man up already?"_

"_Leave him alone, he's not gonna do anything else."_

"_Whatever, now where's that camera?" Gory asks and stands up on a chair, taking it out, smirking._

"Veronica I'm being honest here because I wanna be with you," Piz looks at her with hope.

"Don't. Don't come near me. This is it. We're done; you're out of my life forever."

~~VM~~

"Hey," Logan greets.

"You don't have to apologise. It was Piz and Gory, they are cousins." She confirms, she begins to tell him what went down in the dorm room but they are interrupted by Gory.

"I was hoping I'd see you. I didn't want to carry that around forever. You left it behind in my room. You know what? I'm glad we caught you on hidden camera. And I'm glad it's such a popular email attachment, because you're a real bitch. You know what you should do with your sudden popularity? Just lay back and enjoy it."

Veronica doesn't say anything, just nods. When he leaves she notices Logan following him

"Logan, don't. He's connected. Connected, connected. Piz might have been harmless but he's ruthless."

"Oh. Yeah, I was wondering. Didn't seem like you to shrug it off." Logan says leaving Veronica by herself.

Veronica thinks that it's finally over, she knows what happened, the videos can't be viewed anymore thanks to Mac. She just wished that she could have gotten some revenge on Gory.

And just like that Logan punches him, knocking him out, onto the table.

Upon hearing the noise, Veronica gets up to investigate and smirks when she sees that Logan had defended her honour.

"Want to hear your friend apologise?" Logan smirks with his foot on Gory  
**  
**"I'm not interested in his apology. But I would like my pen back." Veronica says, taking out her pen from his shirt.  
**  
**"Whoever you are, you're gonna die," He threatens.  
**  
**"Yeah, some day," He smirks and turns to leave.

Piz had seen the encounter; he doesn't make any movement to help his cousin, instead looking at Veronica and the retreating figure of Logan. He thinks maybe he should start a new normal life, somewhere far from Neptune because Neptune is anything but normal.

Veronica looks at Logan in a daze for a minute, it felt like in that moment she discovered her dark knight. She doesn't waste any more time and follows him out the doors.

She spots him just before he made his exit of the building. "You shouldn't have done that," She says kinda breathless from chasing him.

"I couldn't-"

She interrupts him by pulling him down and kissing him, he's surprised at the contact but he happily reciprocates.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she says looking into his hopeful and loving eyes, their bodies touching, as she bites her lip for a moment. Before he can say anything, she's kissing him again.

~~VM~~

"So are you like the butler now or...I'm just saying, answering the door kind of smells of being demoted," Veronica snickers.

"I like to deal with the miscreants personally." Wiedman replies.  
**  
**"Yes, you do."  
**  
**"Look who dropped by."  
**  
**"Veronica. Would you care for something? Lemonade, mineral water?" Jake asks politely.  
**  
**"I came by to bring this back," She shows him the drive and Jake in turn looks shocked.  
**  
**"Hmm. Would you wait right there? I'm gonna call the sheriff myself, have him come arrest  
you." He says calmly.  
**  
**"Go ahead. I'll wait. But the moment that happens, everything on this drive goes public." She carries a triumphant look.  
**  
**"There's no way you can know what's on that drive. Not in a-not in a day."  
**  
**"Gabe Huntley. Class of '74. Ran over someone one night in Tijuana. Gerald Cummings. Election fraud. Then there's that steamy boarding-school incident of yours. And we leave my dad out of it. Oh and call your friend Gory and tell him to back off Logan Echolls." Veronica smirks.

~~VM~~

**This is a one-shot because I have no idea how I would continue it. Though, if you have any ideas and want me to continue, I could start a sequel as this is a really long story.**

**Review?  
**


End file.
